un visage un sourire
by pit-chan
Summary: comment Vaughn et Sydney aurait pu se rencontrer si Danny n'avait pas existé, il n'aurait jamais été tué, et Sydney n'aurait jamais connu la vérité sur le SD-6...
1. Default Chapter

Un visage… un sourire…

_**Un visage… un sourire….**_

_Chapitre 1 : séjour à l'hôpital_

Sydney reprit conscience, la lumière l'éblouit d'abord, puis doucement elle ouvre les yeux.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…_

Elle est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, elle a du mal à se souvenir pourquoi, un homme est assis à côté d'elle, elle a beau chercher dans ses souvenirs elle ne le connaît pas, de l'autre côté elle peut voir Fran.

"Hé… princesse, tu te réveille…."

"Fran…."

"Non, ne dis rien, mais ne t'en fait, tu es à l'hôpital, je reste là, repose-toi."

Sydney trop fatiguée pour articuler quelque chose, écoute le conseil de son amie et se rendors.

Elle se réveille, elle se sent déjà un peu mieux, moins fatigué, l'homme qu'elle avait vu est toujours là, il semble assoupis, elle se redresse et à ce moment une infirmière entre, réveillant le visiteur.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Bristow, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

"Je me sens bien, mais pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"Vous avez été renversé par une voiture."

L'infirmière ayant changé la perfusion de Sydney, lui sourit et se retire.

"Et l'infâme conducteur qui vous a renversé est moi."

Sydney se tourne vers l'homme, environ 30 ans, des yeux verts magnifiques, plutôt séduisant.

"Et par faute vous êtes ici depuis 5 jours."

"Vous êtes restez ici pendant 5 jours ? "

"Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, et bien sûre je vous rembourserais ce séjour à l'hôpital."

"Je connais que très peu de personne qui feraient ceci, merci."

"Disons que j'assume ce qui c'est passé."

"Vous êtes quelqu'un de responsable."

L'homme se contenta de sourire, et Sydney lui trouva encore plus de charme.

"Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentez, Mickaël Vaughn."

"Sydney Bristow."

"Oui votre amie Francie m'a dit votre nom."

"Fran ? "

"Oui, d'ailleurs elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle passerait vous voir en fin d'après midi."

Sydney lui sourit, et Vaugh se leva.

"Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, tenez ma carte, appelez-moi quand vous serez sortit, nous réglerons les détails du remboursement."

"Sydney prit la carte, Mickaël Vaughn, CIA, Sydney s'arrêta sur le mot CIA, cet homme serait donc un collègue.

"Vous travaillez à la CIA ?"

"Personne n'est parfait, au dos j'ai noté mon numéro personnel si vous n'arrivez pas à me joindre à mon bureau, au revoir Sydney."

"Au revoir."

Sydney le regarda partir, posa la carte sur la table de nuit et se rendormie.

Une semaine a passé et Sydney est sortit de l'hôpital, elle savoure ses trois semaines d'arrêt maladie, elle toute seule chez elle, Fran travail au restaurant, elle sur sa littérature mais à en fait la tête ailleurs elle repense à ce Mickaël Vaughn, elle fait tourner la carte dans sa main, elle ne sait pas vraiment si elle doit l'appeler, et même temps elle en meurt d'envie, disons qu'il lui a fait une très bonne impression, mais d'un certain côté elle n'ose appeler ça ferait quelque chose du genre : bonjour c'est moi que vous avez renversé, alors parlons de ce remboursement ! Elle ne veut pas vraiment donner cette impression, surtout qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, elle gagne assez bien sa vie pour ne pas avoir besoin de ce remboursement, alors qu'elle se perd dans ses pensées son téléphone sonne.

"Allô."

"Bonjour, je suis Mickaël Vaughn, pourrais-je parler à Sydney Bristow, s'il vous plaît ?"

"C'est elle-même."

"Oh Bonjour, je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles."

"Je vais bien merci, à vrai dire, je n'osais pas vous appeler."

"Je vous fais si une si mauvaise impression que ça ?"

"Non, bien sur que non, mais je n'osais pas appeler et vous dire bon alors ce remboursement, surtout que je n'en pas besoin."

"Vous êtes sure ?"

"Oui, ne vous en faites pas, mais c'était gentil de l'avoir proposé."

"Bien, comme vous voulez, mais puis-je alors réparer mon geste en vous invitant à dîner ? "

"J'en serais ravie."

"Bien, vendredi, ça vous va ?"

"C'est parfait, oh une dernière question comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?"

"Vous êtes dans l'annuaire, c'est aussi à l'aide de cette merveilleuse invention, que je vais pouvoir venir vous chercher chez vous."

"Très bien allez venez vers 19h00."

"Très bien alors à vendredi."

"Sydney raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle souriait, elle se sentit d'attaque pour continuer sa littérature.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.J.A., et je ne touche rien en contre partie de ce que j'écris.

Voilà mon e mail : pitchoune698hotmail si vous voulez m'envoyer vos commentaires.

Pitch


	2. diner aux chandelles

Un visage… un sourire…

_**Un visage… un sourire….**_

_Chapitre 2 : dîner aux chandelles…._

Sydney, s'habillait dans sa chambre, avec l'aide de Fran.

"Dis Syd, tu te rends compte que tu vas Dîner avec l'homme qui a failli te tuer."

Sydney se mit à penser que si elle devait dîner avec toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de la tuer, elle n'aurait plus temps de faire autre chose.

"Non, et puis vu ce qu'il a fait ce n'était pas volontaire."

"Oui tu as raison, en tout cas, il a du charme ! "

Fran rigola et adressa un clin d'œil à Sydney lourd de sous-entendus.

"Non ne mais pas ça Syd, ça fait petite fille sage…. Tiens met plutôt ça."

Fran lui tendait une robe rouge, moulante, au dos nu, plutôt sexy.

"Non mais ca va pas Fran…."

"Ne me dis pas qu'il ne te plaît pas et que tu n'as pas envie de l'impressionner ! ! ! "

"Si, il me plaît, il a du charme, mais il ne faut exagérer, que penses-tu de ceci plutôt."

Sydney lui montrait une petite robe noire, droite, basique, avec des brettelles fines, qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux.

"A condition que tu mettes cette petite veste rouge."

"Alors va pour cette tenue ! " Sydney se changea, passa à la salle de bain, pour se maquiller un peu, et rejoignit Fran dans la cuisine.

"Ton chevalier ne devrait pas tarder…."

"Fran…"

Sydney poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Sydney alla ouvrir.

"Bonsoir."

Mickaël Vaughn était face à elle dans un costard Gris, plutôt charmant, pensa Sydney.

"Bonsoir, je vous en prie entrez, je vais cherchez mes affaires."

Sydney laissa avec Fran, ils échangèrent quelques mots, et Sydney revint.

"Bien, nous pouvons donc y aller."

"Passez une bonne soirée."

Fran ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de penser qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, en les regardant partir.

Sydney était assise dans la voiture, elle scrutait les moindres détails, en espionne qu'elle était les petits détails ne lui échappait pas, elle remarqua entre autre, un stylo des Kings coincé dans la portière, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un agent de la CIA, un collègue à elle, fan des Kings.

"Mickaël, je trouve que le vouvoiement instaure de la distance entre les gens, ne pensez-vous que l'on pourrais se tutoyer ? "

"Tout à fait d'accord."

"Bien, alors où m'emmènes-tu ? "

"Dans un petit restaurant de la périphérie, que je trouve très sympathique, au fait tu es ravissante."

"Merci, tu as du charme aussi."

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et après 10 minutes arrivèrent au restaurant. Vaughn avait réservé une table, ils furent donc installés. On leur donna les cartes et ils purent choisir.

Le courant passait bien entre eux, voilà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là et déjà ils raient aux éclats, se racontant des anedoctes marrantes de leur vie.

"Non tu as vraiment fais ça ? ! "

"Oui, mais tu n'imagine même pas comme j'ai put me sentir mal à l'aise."

Sydney lui expliquait, qu'une fois à la fac, elle avait incendier l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle pour l'avoir bousculer plusieurs fois à la suite sans s'en excuser, mais il s'est avérer que cet homme avait été poussé par la foule et de surcroîts il s'agissait de son professeur.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris du étudie pour un doctorat de littérature ?"

"Oui, je voudrais devenir enseignante, ma mère était enseignante, mais elle est morte quand je n'avais que six ans."

"Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai perdu mon père très jeune."

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur et les fous rires, mais quand minuit sonna, il fallut rentrer, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de quitter l'autre. Vaughn raccompagnait Sydney en silence. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de chez elle, Sydney ne put s'empêcher de lui proposer de rentrer boire un verre.

"Je ne voudrais abuser, et puis Francie doit sûrement être couché."

"Non, elle n'est pas la ce soir, elle est chez son fiancé."

"Alors j'accepte."

Vaughn, se mordit les doits intérieurement, mais même si le contacte passait bien entre eux, après tout il ne la connaissait que depuis un soir, et se n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais bon il se dit finalement que Sydney en valait bien la peine. Sydney le fit entrer, le débarrassa de son manteau, et lui proposa une Vodka, Vaughn accepta.

Assis dans le salon, ils sirotaient leur boissons en silence, Vaughn observait l'intérieur et ça lui plaisait, il trouvait ça charmant et accueillant. La discussion reprit, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter et quand Sydney regarda l'heure il était 4h30.

"Oh mon dieu, il est déjà 4h30, tu travail demain ?"

"Malheureusement pour moi, oui, je vais rentrer, mais j'ai été ravie de passer cette soirée et un bout de cette nuit avec toi."

"Tu habite loin ? "

"Disons un quart d'heure en voiture, pourquoi ? "

"Alors, tu es fou je ne vais pas te laisser prendre ta voiture après tout ce qu'on a bu ! "

"C'est très gentil à toi, mais je dois vraiment rentrer, je travail demain à 8h00."

"J'ai une chambre d'ami, dors ici et demain tu partira plus tôt, pour avoir le temps de passer chez toi avant d'aller travailler."

"Si tu insiste c'est d'accord."

Sans les plusieurs verres, qu'il avait bu et qui commençaient à faire un certain effet, Vaughn n'aurait jamais accepter. Sydney le conduisit à la chambre, et le laissa s'installer.

"Bonne nuit, et je réveil demain vers 7h00 ?"

"Oui merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi."

Sydney laissa Vaughn, et se retira dans sa propre chambre, elle était contente de sa soirée et avait le sentiment d'avoir trouver un ami, le contacte avait tout de suite passé entre elle et lui, ils avaient plusieurs chose en communs, elle s'endormit très vite, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bon, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils sont toujours la propriété de J.J.A, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire aussi je ne reçoit en contre partie de ce que pour tous commentaires…..

Pitch


	3. no title

Un visage… un sourire…

_**Un visage… un sourire….**_

_Chapitre 3 : _

"Mickaël, il est 7h00 il faut te lever."

Sydney toquait à la porte de la chambre, elle n'était pas vraiment fraîche, mais savait que dès qu'il serait parti elle retournerait se coucher. La porte s'ouvrit et il sortit, il avait l'air d'émerger, mais c'était tout à fait normal, après tout il avait dormis peut être 2h30 tout au plus.

"Bonjour." Sa voix était ensommeillée. Il ne portait que son caleçon, mais apparemment ça ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça, en fait il ne rendait pas vraiment compte, trop fatigué. Sydney se prit, à laisser ses yeux gambader sur son corps athlétique et musclé, elle reprit contrôle de ses pensées quand il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi.

"Oui pour le peu que j'ai dormis, et toi ?"

"Mon supérieur va me tuer en me voyant dans cet état…"

"Tiens un café bien serré! "

Sydney lui tendait une grande tasse de café noir, il a bu assez vite, pendant le petit déjeuner ils ne parlèrent pas, comme si chacun avait compris que l'autre aimait boire son café brûlant en silence, comme s'ils aimaient profiter de ce moment particulier.

"Dis moi Sydney, je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?"

"Oui bien sur, c'est la porte là-bas.;"

Elle lui indiquait la salle de bain, lui sorti une serviette et le laissa se délasser sous les jets d'eau chaude. Elle débarrassa la cuisine, avec pour seul bruit, l'eau qui coulait, elle eut soudain une impression bizarre, comme si depuis toujours elle avait fait ça, c'est à dire comme si Vaughn avait toujours fait partie de sa vie et que tout le matin, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, elle débarrassait et qu'ensuite elle l'accompagnerait à la porte et il l'embrasserait et partirais au travail, elle sourit à cette pensée, elle s'imaginait mariée à cet homme, qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément et que tous les matins se seraient le même rituel qui fait très clichés mais qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours espérer, une vie des plus ordinaire, banale, pas de missions pour la CIA, pas la peur de ne pas revenir vivante, et soudain elle repensa à la façon incongrue de sa rencontre avec l'homme qui occupait sa salle de bain en ce moment, elle, agent d'une division secrète de la CIA, qui risquait sa vie tous les jours, qui avait échapper à la mort maintes fois, qui se battait, qui savait manier tous les types d'armes, avait failli mourir à cause d'une simple voiture, et d'un homme qui avait sûrement comme toute dernière intention de la tuer….

"Tu rêves ? "

Sydney sortit de ses pensées en voyant Vaughn face à elle, le regard amusé.

"Oui, en quelques sorte…"

"D'accord, je vais y aller, même si crois mois je ne suis vraiment pas motivé…."

"Et bien reste avec moi…."

Ses mots sortirent tout seul de la bouche de Sydney, maintenant elle se sentait gênée, elle savait que Vaughn la regardait toujours, elle le sentait, elle osa relever les yeux et le regarda en face, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, qui d'ailleurs, elle venait de le remarquer était d'un vert splendide…

"Non, oubli il vaut mieux que tu ailles travailler…"

Sydney eut l'impression de voir une pointe de désillusion dans ses yeux, mais ce ne fut qu'un court instant, elle le reconduisit à la porte, ils se firent la bise et Sydney s'en vraiment savoir pourquoi sentit de la désillusion.

"J'ai adoré passer cette soirée avec toi, il faudra qu'on recommence."

"Je suis tout à fait du même avis que toi. Amis ?"

"Amis."

Vaughn prit la tête de Sydney entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"A la prochaine, princesse."

"Au revoir."

Sydney le regarda partir, un pincement au cœur, et finalement préféra se recoucher sachant très bien, qu'elle ne ferait rien de bien dans cet état.

Vaughn arriva à son bureau, et à peine avait il poser son manteau que Weiss arriva en trombe dans son bureau.

"Alors raconte, comment c'était, vu ta tête ta pas du dormir grand chose toi, alors, alors ?"

"Bonjour Eric, comment vas tu, moi ca va bien ? "

"Oui, bon… alors ?"

"Tant que tu agiras comme ça je ne dirais rien…."

"Allez, joue pas à ça avec moi, alors, dis-moi, moi je te raconte ! "

La regard de Vaughn voulait tout dire.

"Oui bon, si y'avait je te dirais sur-le-champ."

"Bon, t'as gagné, mais c'est juste parce que j'ai envie d'en parler, je pourrais même en parler à Haldaki, alors tu vois."

"Je me sens vexé."

"Non, il faut pas, alors…."

"Allez accouche ! "

"J'ai passé une soirée formidable, d'abord on a mangé au restaurant, on a parlé de tout et de rien, ensuite on est allé chez elle", Weiss afficha un grand sourire," et on a discuter jusqu'à un peu plus de 4h00, d'où ma tête de ce matin."

"Vous n'avez fait que discuter ? "

"Oui contrairement à toi je ne prends pas les femmes pour des objets sexuels."

"Pas des objets sexuels, mais bon quand même…. Bref et alors tu la revois quand ?"

"Bientôt."

Weiss tapa dans ses mains, rigola et sortit du bureau en rigolant, laissant Vaughn avec ses souvenirs.

J'attends toujours vos commentaires que se soit sur mon adresse ou les reviews  
je profite aussi de ce tit coin ou je peux parler pour remercier tous les gens qui m'ont encouragée que se soit là ou pour le tombeau des anges alors voilà merci Lizzy, Tidzia, Axelle, Sam Sidney et les autres...voilà.

Pitch.


End file.
